NightWing Island
, by Joy Ang]] '', by Mike Holmes]] The '''NightWing island '''became the secret home of the NightWings shortly after the events of ''(Darkstalker), Legends, ''in which the tribe abandoned the Lost City of Night. It is connected to the Rainforest Kingdom by an enchanted tunnel, but could also be accessed by flying over the sea. After the island's volcano exploded in ''The Dark Secret, the NightWings fled to the Rainforest Kingdom and accepted Queen Glory as their new ruler (an event known as The NightWing Exodus). The NightWings had already planned to abandon the island for years before this point, as its clouds of smoke and ash from the volcano made it nearly impossible for dragons to live there. Most of the island's surviving dragons were physically weak and malnourished, and their respiratory systems were damaged by the island's air quality (many of them were described to have ragged, heavy breathing). Fewer and fewer NightWing dragonets were born each year, and because the island did not support many living things, the NightWings were forced to survive on very scarce prey. Description The kingdom was covered in trees when the NightWings landed on it, but as the volcano erupted several times over the next two millennia, the forests were mostly destroyed. The island is currently a rocky, mountainous wasteland with lava rivers crisscrossing it. The sea around it is stormy, gray, cold, and extremely salty. There is only one patch of forest on the island, and it is mostly dead. Some areas are unsafe to walk on due to underground lava pockets and hot ground. The kingdom was located on an island a fair distance north from the mainland of Pyrrhia, possibly between the Ice and Sky Kingdoms or directly north of the Sky Kingdom. Thick smog pressured over the landmass, and clouds of sulfur and smoke left the island with nothing but darkness and ash-filled water. It lacked in proper sustenance to sustain any dragon life, but thanks to an animus-touched portal created by Stonemover that leads to the rainforest, the NightWings were able to hunt there occasionally. There were black stone fortresses where the NightWings lived and hosted meetings with their queen. There were also small cells for the RainWing prisoners captured for experiments on their venom, which was guarded by a lava river, and some prisoners from other tribes (who may have wandered onto the island and got caught, or had been taken prisoner from the mainland). No visitor to the Night Kingdom (especially RainWings) ever had any positive comments. For example, Squid said it made his scales feel horribly dry. Fatespeaker hadn't expected her kingdom to be so dark and dreary, but she accepted it because it was her tribe's home. NightWing Fortress Built on the side to the main volcano, the known locations in the NightWing fortress contains: *'Dragonet Dormitory:' A place where the NightWings under 10 years slept. It is also assumable that there was a school nearby, due to Starflight thinking about what his NightWing acquaintances were learning as he and the false Dragonets of Destiny trained. *'Library:' A place once full of scrolls for school projects and more. *'Throne Room:' The queen's private chambers. The only way to enter was by a secret entrance behind a detailed map of Pyrrhia with scratched-off scavenger dens. *'Mastermind's Lab:' A series of rooms where Mastermind performed experiments, usually on the venom of the captured RainWings. It also contained a desalination system that provided clean water to the tribe as well as a floor for vulcanology. *'Dungeon:' Queen Splendor, Deathbringer, Flame, and Ochre were all imprisoned here. *'Abandoned Fortress:' A part of the fortress destroyed by an eruption of the volcano. All of the NightWings' treasure was lost until a tunnel was blasted to reach the treasure. A dreamvisitor was the only thing left behind other than the corpses of two NightWing guards. Starflight finds the Dreamvisitor in The Dark Secret, hidden in one of the dead dragon's talons. *'Meeting Place:' A place where the NightWings talked with their queen; it also had a lake of lava inside and a small rock spire that someone sits on to be questioned. *'RainWing Prison:' Where the RainWing prisoners were chained and venom-tested. *'Queen's Eye:' The screen Queen Battlewinner hid behind and issued orders from. Gallery StarflightTheDarkSecret-1.jpg|The NightWing Island from the cover of The Dark Secret (with Starflight), by Joy Ang starflewaway.png|The NightWing Island from the cover of The Dark Secret (without Starflight), by Joy Ang nightkingdommm.png|The NightWing Island by Heron the Mudwing Nightwing Island.png|NightWing Island by ShinyUumbreon|link=https://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Nightwing-Island-713443935 download (14).jpeg|Cropped version of the NightWing Island from the cover of The Dark Secret, by Joy Ang NightKingdomGraphicNovel.png|The NightWing Island from The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel), by Mike Holmes fr:Île des Ailes de Nuit pl:Wyspa Nocoskrzydłych ru:Ночное королевство Category:NightWing History Category:NightWing Kingdom Category:Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Night Kingdom Category:MR Locations